


Tahanan

by rarararawr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, M/M, seoksoon, soft seoksoon, soonseok
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarararawr/pseuds/rarararawr
Summary: "Mahal tahan na, ako ang iyong tahanan"
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK





	Tahanan

Malalim na ang gabi nababalot ng dilim at paghinga lang ang maririnig sa silid na tinutulugan nina seokmin biglang umihip ang malamig na hangin automatiko namang naghanap nang mayayakap ang binata bigla niyang hinila ang kumot na nakatabi sa gilid yayakap na sana siya ngunit malamig na parte nang kama ang sumalubong sakanya napadaing naman siya dahil nawala ang antok niya gusto man niyang yumakap ng unan wala paring sa tatalo mainit na yakap nang kasintahan napamulat siya nang wala sa oras at inilibot ang paningin sa kwarto nakita niyang mag aalas-tres pa lang pala nang umaga at nang wala siyang makitang anino nang kaniyang hinahanap dahan dahan siyang bumaba at lumabas nang kwarto. Madilim na sala ang bumungad kay seokmin bubuksan na niya sana ang ilaw nang maaninag niya anino nang kaniyang hinahanap nakaupo sa sopa nakatingin sa kawalan maririnig mo ang pagsinghot nito at ang mahihinang hikbi dahan dahan niya itong pinuntahan at umupo sa tabi nito ipinadaan ang kaniyang palad sa likod ni soonyoung at hinila ito para yakapin humigpit naman ang kapit ni soonyoung sa gilid niya at ang mahihinang hikbi ay lalong bumigat ipinatong naman ni seokmin ang pisngi niya sa ulo ni soonyoung na nakasandal na sa dibdib niya at humihikbi niyakap naman niya ito at lalo pang hinagod ang likod nito at humuhuni nang mahihinang kanta na kahit papaano ay makapag patahan sa kasintahan hindi niya alam anong nangyari hindi niya alam kung may pinagdadaanan ba ito nitong mga nakaraang araw nabalot nang tawanan ang pag-sasama nila kagabi. Napatigil na lang si seokmin sa paghagod sa likod ni soonyoung nang hinarap siya nang kasintahan tanging liwanag lang ng buwan ang nagbibigay ilaw sakanila maliliit na hikbi,pulang ilong na nakayukong soonyoung ang nasa harap nito ngayon.

" Nagising ba kita sorry hindi ko naman namalayan na napalakas pala yung hikbi ko"- soonyoung nakayuko padin at pinaglalaruan ang dulo nang damit ni seokmin. Hinawakan naman ni seokmin ang pisngi nang kasintahan pinahid ang basang pisngi lumuluha pa ito binigyan naman niya ito nang ngiti.

"Nagising ako kasi wala kana sa tabi ko. Nagising ako kasi dapat malalim pa ang tulog mo lalo na pahinga niyo ngayong araw. Pwede ko bang malaman kung bakit ganitong oras gising ka umiiyak may hindi kaba nasasabi saakin?" mahinong tanong ni seokmin medyo tumahan ang kasintahan at tumingin na ito sa kaniyang mata makikita ni seokmin ang lungkot sa mga mata nito.

Ano nga ba ang nangyari ani ni soonyoung sa kaniyang isipan bago siya sunduin ni seokmin para umuwi nakipagbiruan pa siya kahapon sa mga kasama niya sa dance troupe nagawa pa nga niyang makipaglokohan sa taga turo nila. Nang pauwi na sila ni seokmin nabalot nang kwentuhan at tawanan ang paligid nila simula nang makarating sila sa dorm na tinitirhan nila hanggang makahiga sila. Hindi rin niya alam na magigising siya nang ala una y medya nang madaling araw naalimpungatan lamang siya gusto niyang uminom nang tubig pero tila mapanukso ang dilim ang pag inom niya ng tubig ay hudyat nang pagtahimik nang lahat para sakaniya ang huling paglunok niya nang tubig ay namanhid ang buong katawan niya walang gustong lumabas sa bibig niya sinubukan niyang pakalmahin ang sarili dahan dahan siyang umupo sa sopa at tumitig sa buwan na sumisilaw sa kanilang bintana nanlalambot siyang niyakap ang kaniyang tuhod hinigpitan ang hawak sa dibdib at unti unti nang nagbagsakan ang kaniyang mga luha pabigat nang pabigat ang kaniyang nararamdaman alam niya sa sarili na hindi siya ganito alam niyang hindi siya basta basta ganito sinusumpong nang kadiliman alam niya kung kelan at alam niya kung paano agapan pero sabi nga nila mapaglaro ang tadhana ang kahapon na puno nang saya,puno nang tawanan at kalmadong usapan ay napalitan nang bigat napalitan nang palaisipang hindi naman nararapat. Pinipilit niyang patahanin ang sarili dahil alam niyang magigising si seokmin ayaw na niyang makaabala. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang nakapagpapagod o nakasakit sakaniya sa mga araw na lumilipas kalmado at banayad ang preparasiyon nila sa dance troupe Sa bawat pagkalma niya ay ang pagipon nang mas mabibigat na emosyon sa kaniyang dibdib hindi na nga niya namalayan na gising na pala si seokmin at hinila na siya para sa mahigpit na yakap doon na niya nalabas ang bigat na nararamdaman yakap na nagsasabing “andito lang ako iiyak mo lang yan mahal makikinig ako ilabas mo makikinig ako” ang bigat bigat seok ani ni soonyoung sa isip niya andami dami nang palaisipan ang bumabagabag sakanya hindi niya alam saan nang galing narinig na lang niya na kinakantahan siya ni seokmin lagi naman ganito kinakantahan siya kahit saan nasa labas man siya o kahit silang dalawa lang masaya man o malungkot kayang pagaanin ni seokmin ang lahat para sakaniya vice versa naman kaya niyang takbuhin gaano man kalayo, handa siyang kalimutan panandalian ang lahat para kay seokmin para suportahan ito sa kaniyang musical theather o glee club nito handa din siyang mapaos kakahiyaw para sa kasintahan kahit naiirita na yung mga katabi niya. Bukas din sila sa isa’t isa napagkwekwentuhan nila ang mga bumabagabag sakanila nakikinig sa isa’t isa pag may problema hindi sila matutulog nang may luha sa mata hindi sila matutulog nang malungkot at may bigat sa damdamin. Ilang beses na pinasalamat ni soonyoung si wonwoo sa utak niya dahil nakilala nito si seokmin na nakababata niyang kapatid.

Dumating si seokmin sa buhay niya di para maging kasintahan lang dumating ito para maging sandalan nila ang isa’t isa, para maprotektahan nila ang isa’t isa kumabaga sanggang dikit sabi nga nila. Para kay soonyoung si seokmin yung taong kailangang ipagdamot dahil nag iisa lang siya na dapat si seokmin ay para kay soonyoung at si soonyoung ay para kay seokmin. Para kay soonyoung hindi niya alam pagkinuha ang kaniyang mahal sakaniya para siguro siyang batang iniwan nang nanay sisigaw iiyak at magmamakaawang wag iwanan kung pwedeng yakapin yung binti yayakapin gagawin niya. Para sakaniya si seokmin yung masarap iharap sa altar kasama siyang haharapin yung hinaharap hawak kamay na susugpuin ang mga unos sakanilang buhay. Para sakaniya si seokmin yung handa siyang pangitiin pag malungkot. Si seokmin na tatayo sa upuan audience para lang makita o siyang suportado ka niya kaya niyang isigaw ang pangalan mo sa harap nangg madaming tao para lang malamn nilang siya yung number 1 fan mo manalo man o matalo.

Inangat na niya ang kaniyang ulo sinalubong siya nang mata ni seokmin matang nag aalala matang naghahanap nang kasagutan mga matang minahal niya simula noon hanggang ngayon.

" Seok? Mahal sorry. sorry kasi di ko naman alam na magiging ganito hindi ko naman alam na hahantong sa ganito hindi ko alam" nanliliit si soonyoung sa titig ni seokmin 

"Mahal bakit kaba nag sosorry? may nangyari ba hindi ko alam? wag ka sorry nang sorry kung wala ka naman kasalanan diba na pagusapan na natin to. Atska tahan na singkit kana mas sumisingkit pa mata mo oh" ngiting banggit ni seokmin pinapahid parin niya ang mga munting luhang tumutulo sa mata ni soonyoung. Hinawakan naman ni soonyoung ang kamay ng kasintahan na nakahawak sa pisngi niya

"Hindi ko naman alam na magiging ganito gusto ko lang namang uminom nang tubig gusto ko lang naman ulit matulog sa tabi mo. Mahal hindi ko naman maayos naman lahat hindi naman kami nagmamadali sa dance troupe polido na maayos na sa klase nakapagpass na ako yung inaayos naming report ni seungkwan ayos na nakapagpass na wala naman akong hinahabol pero bakit ganito antagal tagal na nung huli pero bakit ang bigat bigat nakakapagod yung ganito mahal wala akong makuhang sagot"- nalilitong ani ni soonyoung

"Soonyoung mahal hinga ka muna inhale exhale hindi naman natin pinipili yung ganito hindi naman natin alam pag tumama ito bigla kana lang mablablanko kung may paraan lang para alisin niya gagawin ko ayaw kitang nakikitang umiiyak mahal nasasaktan ako sa bawat pagtama nang ganito hindi man tayo handa kailangan natin labanan kung pwedeng ibuhos ibuhos mo na para mailabas lahat" tinitigan ni seokmin si soonyoung sa araw araw na kasama niya ang kasintahan hindi siya napapagod tandaan ang bawat sulok nang mukha nito.

Para kay seokmin si soonyoung yung taong ang sarap sarap itago sa mundong ibabaw na mapanakit para sakaniya hindi lang taong masigla si soonyoung kundi si soonyoung yung taong hindi natatakot sabihin yung naiisip niya siya yung taong handang makipag away para lang mapatunayan na mali ka. Naalala niya nung unang nakuha ni soonyoung ang atensyon niya debate nun tungkol sa lipunan handa na sana siyang makipag away sa kabilang panig dahil ayaw pakinggan yung panig nila lagi na lang silang pinuputol tuwing panig nila kung hindi lang nagring yung bell hindi sila titigil nakita niya sa mata ni soonyoung yung determinasyon na pag gusto niya pinaghihirapan niya at kakausapin ka niya nang maayos at ipapaliwanag niya nang maayos sayo maubusan man siya nang pasensya hihintayin ka niyang maintindihan. Kaya walang mag aakala na kakantok siya anng isang gabi sa kwarto nang kapatid upang magtanong tungkol kay soonyoung hindi rin niya inaasahan na magiging interesado siya sa kaibigan nang kuya niya na pinagtabi niya pa ng ticket para sa kaniyang pagbibidahan sa teatro naalala niya pa kung paano niya ito naibigay at inimbitahan palabas na nun si soonyoung sa faculty nang makasalubong niya ito.

" _Soonyoung"-tawag ni seokmin sa first year college na soonyoung_

_"Uy seokmin ano yun"-ngiting tugon naman ni soonyoung_

_"Ibibigay ko sana sayo tong limang ticket may play kasi kami sa sabado kung free kayo nina kuya nood kayo isa ako sa bida "- inabot naman nang nanginginig na kamay ni seokmin ang sobre na may lamang ticket maligalig naman itong tinaggap ni soonyoung_

_"Oo naman manonood kami kahit hindi mo sabihin siguradong manonood kami ikaw pa galing galing mo kayo magaling sobra"-nakabungisngis na sabi ni soonyoung ag nakatingin sa sobre_

_"Salamat pero mas magiging masaya ako pag pumayag kang lumabas tayo after play wala naman kayong praktis nun sabi ni chanchan saakin next week pa start niyo.kaya magbabasakaling pwede kitang maayaya hindi lang sa play pati narin sa labas"- naniningkit na ang mata ni seokmin hang nakangiting inaaya si soonyoun_

_"Bakit naman ako hihindi diba ikaw yan. Hintayin na lang kita after play una na pala ako ha ibabalik ko pa tong folder sa mga dance troupe" nakangiting iwinagayway ni soonyoung ang folder sa kaniya. yung tibok nang puso niya parang sasabog hindi niya maipaliwanag kung hindi lang siya tinapik ng janitor na maglilinis na sa hallway_

Sa dalawang taon nila ni soonyoung alam na niya kailan ito malungkot kung kailan ito kinakain nang lungkot sa dilim. Sa dalawang taon nasanay sila paano balansehin ang kanilang ginagawa sa bawat aktibidad nila sa buhay para kay seokmin si soonyoung yung yayakapin mo hindi dahil malungkot ka hindi dahil masaya ka kundi yayakapin mo siya dahil ayaw mo na siyang ipamigay sa iba. Madaming siyang naririnig na sabi sabi kung paano naging sila ni soonyoung.Bakit sila naging maging kasintahan ni soonyoung. Hindi daw sila magtatagal dahil magkaiba sila organisasyon wala silang oras sa isa't isa. Pero sabi nga nila ni soonyoung at ng mga kaibigan sino sila para pangunahan kaya nilang patunayan na mali sila sa inaakala nila. Nakatulala ngayon si soonyoung sa harap niya iniisip kung baki ganun hinila niya ang kasintahan para yakapin 

"Soonyoung hindi ko alam kung anong nangyari pero tandaan mo andito ako para yakapin ka andito ako para salbahin ka pag nalulunod kana. Tanda mo pa yung sinabi ko sayo nung naging tayo ikaw ang pipiliin ko kahit sino man ang iharap saakin hahanapin kita pag nawala ka sa paningin ko handa ako ipagtanggol ka sa mga aaway sayo . Ikaw si soonyoung ikaw yung tahanan kong handa akong salubungin nang maiinit na yakap ikaw yung handa akong patawanin kahit titignan na tayo ng mga tao ikaw si soonyoung na kayakap ko ngayon na hawak kamay kong haharap sa susunod na araw ikaw yung mahal ko na hindi nakakalimot ipaalala saakin kung ano dapat yung tanggapin ko sa sarili ko ikaw yung nagmulat saakin na ayos lang unahin ang sarili bago ang iba pero sayo handa akong unahin ka para manatili ka sa piling ko."- seokmin humiwalay naman sa yakap si soonyoung at hinawakan ang magkabilang pisngi nito tinignan sa mata

_"Seok. Mahal. Lee seokmin."_ \- bulong ni soonyoung 

"Mahal seokmin di ko pa nasasabi to pero gusto kong magpasalamat kasi andiyan ka palagi para itayo pag nadadapa na ako andiyan ka para gabayan ako pag naliligaw o nalilito na. Seok ikaw yung taong nagpaalala saakin na pwedeng huminga pag mabigat na ikaw yung nagpaalala saakin na pwede munang bumitaw pag nadudulas na yung hawak. Ikaw yung taong handa akong samahan na hintayin yung nagtataho sa umaga kahit inaantok kapa ikaw yung taong handang makipagkulitan kay mamang nagkukutsinta para lang dagdagan yung yema at higit sa lahat ikaw yung handang sabayan ako sa lahat ng gawin at kalokohan syempre ikaw din yung tinanggap ako nang buong buo sa lahat ng aspeto nang pagkatao ko. Hindi ko man alam anong nangyari hindi ko alam bakit ako kinain nang dilim nailabas ko na lahat siguro hindi ko lang namalayan na pagod na pala na mabigat na pala pero dahil sayo dahil sa yakap mo ayos ayos na ako mahal kita tandaan mo yan. At higit sa lahat handa akong sabayan yung pamememorize mo nang script handa akong makinig at ipaalala sayo kung gaano kaganda ang boses mo sa tuwing nagprapraktis ka. Handa din akong ipagtimpla ka nang kape sa umaga o gabi man tuwing nagrerebyu ka. Higit sa lahat wag mong kakalimutan na proud ako sayo di na ako makapaghintay na makaakyat tayo sa entablado para makapagtapos makamit ang pangarap natin magkasama. "- hinalikan naman ni soonyoung ang noo ni seokmin

"Mahal din kita soonyoung lagi mong tandaan at lagi kong ipapaalala halika na maaga pa balik na tayo sa tulog walang pasok ngayon at mukhang babagyo pa gusto ko nang kayakap sa malamig na gabi ha. "- hinila naman patayo ni seokmin si soonyoung at niyakap pa hinalikan sa ulo at bumulong nang 

" _Mahal tahan na andito lang ako ang iyong tahanan"_ -seokmin at hinila na papasok nang kwarto ang kasintahan para ituloy ang naputol na tulog.

Dalawang tao magkayakap sa ilalim ng sinag nang buwan. Dalawang taong nagmamahalan. Dalawang taong handang sumugod sa unos na darating sa buhay. Nasan man sila hahanap at hahanapin ng kanilang mga kamay ang isa't isa. Kung ilang buhay man sila magtatagpo kung maaari sila padin ang una at huli, sila ang magkakakilala at magmamahalan. Dalawang taong babagsak sa yakap nang isa't isa. Dalawang taong tatayo padin kapag nadadapa. Dalawang taong magmamahalan ngayon, bukas at sa hinaharap

**Author's Note:**

> binura ko yung mga nagawa last month hehe  
> if u like it kudos


End file.
